


Fictober 2018

by EHeartAngel



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHeartAngel/pseuds/EHeartAngel
Summary: Fictober 2018 Collection, multiple pairings and different word prompts.





	1. Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 1: Autumn-HeiChi

Chizuru shivered as she bundled in his jacket, she’d forgotten her own at home and she and Heisuke were standing outside as they waited to take the bus home. She shyly looked up at Heisuke as her cold hand reached for his warm one, which caused his eyes to widen and his cheeks to turn pink from shyness rather than the bitter autumn wind.

Heisuke held onto her hand tightly and he peered over at her, giving her a shy smile when her light brown eyes met his blue-green eyes.

The pair got off at their stop and they continued to hold hands without saying a word as Heisuke walked Chizuru home.

“Heisuke-kun, your jacket,” Chizuru flushed as he shook his head and wrapped her tighter in his jacket and kissed the top of her head.


	2. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiranui x Shiori, Edo era , they haven’t officially made their debut, but here’s a little slice.

Her cyan blue eyes watched the flicker of the flame dance as it began to engulfbyhe leaves and branches they usefbad kindle. The flame reminded her of their love; it took a while for it to kindle into this burning passion she now felt for the Oni, Shiranui Kyo. Cyan blue flickered over to meet his eyes that looked up from his gun that he had been focused on cleaning, and he shot her a crooked smirk, “Oi, you look like you’re going to eat me, Ri,” he held his arms wide open for her, and she climbed on his lap, capturing his lips in a hot kiss that kept the chilly autumn wind at bay.

“I think I’ll take a bite,” Shiori murmured as she cupped his cheeks and bit his bottom lip, her body beginning to feel warm. The fire in front of them was now in full bloom, crackling and chasing away the chilly autumn air.


	3. Cider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fictober Day 3: Cider-ShinEtsu

“Whoa there, babe,” Shinpachi grabbed the glass of alcoholic cider she’d mistaken for non-alcoholic apple cider from her hand as he wrapped his arm around he waist to support her up.

“Shiiiiiiiin~~,” She slurred and grabbed his arm to lightly bite it, causing him to flush and look around as he led her out of the party that her co-workers from the prosecutor’s office were throwing in honor of fall.

“Dumplin, please,” He sighed as Etsu wrapped her arms around his neck as he hoisted her in his arms like a bride.

“Let’s go home an’ DO STUFF,” She hiccuped and promptly passed out in the passenger seat after Shinpachi put her seat-belt on with a grin.


	4. Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fictober Day 4: Moon-Hijikata Siblings. Sooo, I made another oc, her name is Hisoka, and she’s Hijikata’s little sister! She works at Shimabara and Aniue (big brother) does not approve.

“Again, Aniue?”

Hisoka, dressed in her elegant red kimono and decorative hair pins in her straight black hair, poured her older brother some tea.

Hijikata merely grunted in response as he looked at the moon, since Hisoka had opened the Shōji door to let the night air in.

“Ever since a rumor has started that I’m related to the Oni no Fukuchō, I’ve had less…customers,” Lilac met violet eyes, and she continued her sentence with her eyes.

Hijikata drew a long breath, knowing he was in for a long night if explanations.


	5. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fictober Day 5: Cold-HijiShi. Hijikata x Shiori, Edo era! (They’re an emotionally draining pair to write lmao but they’re good)

She let out a startled yelp as her eyes flew open at the cold sensation on her back, “What the Hell-”

“It’s cold,” Hijikata grunted as he drew closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Shiori scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Maybe I can think of something to warm you up,” she rolled on top of him, pinned him beneath her as she shrugged out of her yukata. “I heard skin-to-skin contact keeps the cold away.”


	6. Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fictober Day 6: Leaves-ToshiSami

Hijikata hid his slight smile by taking a sip of his tea as he watched Kondō gather leaves in a large pile with Chizuru. Once they had gathered enough leaves, Kondō jumped in them and motioned for Chizuru to join him and laughed as they played in the leaves. Hijikata chuckled to himself as he dipped his brush and ink as he continued looking at Kat-chan with affection. His heart warmed when his violet eyes locked with his and he waved at him, and Hijikata smiled back at him.


	7. Mud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fictober Day 7: Mud-IbaShi

Shiori looked behind her and took her backpack off, “Babe, if you need to take a break, say so.” She put her foot up on a rock to tighten her laces, grimacing at the mud that coated her boots, and sighed as he sat on a rock near her.

Iba sighed and caught his breath, “Perhaps we can set up here?” He took a large drink of water from his canteen and admired his girlfriend’s legs as she was tightening the laces on her boots.

“‘Ro, we’re not quitters, we’re gettin’ to the top of that mountain and then fucking up there.”


	8. Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Festival-HeiChi

Heisuke flushed as he took Chizuru’s hand when they met up at the festival. He was dressed in a simple yellow yukata and Chizuru was dressed in a pink yukata with a sakura pattern. He couldn’t help but admire how pretty she looked all night long.   
They found a cozy spot atop a hill, only the two of them, to watch the fireworks. Once the fireworks started, Heisuke leaned in to shyly brush his lips against hers.


End file.
